


Hearts, Heroines and Heroes

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV), Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Peter finally opens up to what's always been there.





	Hearts, Heroines and Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends. Elements from the episode `The Children of Tomorrow' will be mentioned. It also has elements from the 90's Spidey cartoon and from The New Warriors comic book, set in the beginning. - Spoilers

peterluvsangel+peterluvsangel+peterluvsangel+peterluvsangel+peterluvsangel

The friendly neighborhood wall-crawling, web-slinging wonder (i.e., Spider-Man, aka Peter Parker) was swinging around looking for crime. Instead of the usual, waiting next to Bruce the Gargoyle. After finding Mary-Jane Watson, he found that she never loved him and headed to Hollywood.

You see, every time Peter gets upset (and that happens quite often actually) he goes out and hopes to find bad guys to beat them up, just to get the anger out of his system. And of course it works part of the time. This is one of those times.

He came across some thieves lifting some high-end Stark electronics. He thought with thick sarcasm. Spidey lowered himself down just enough for them to hear him. "You know, I don't think Mr. Stark would like this very much. Stealing from him I mean." He said darker than intended.

The high-tech robbers stopped and turned around. To see `The Spider' in his menacingly pose. Out of fear, they dropped the merchandise. Only to be stopped by some well placed webbing. But something else fell, something that couldn't be captured by the fluid.

Urine.

Peter was so upset that he didn't even notice it altogether. "I'm going to let you punks go, but before you do, get a message to the Kingpin for me. Tell him, `If he want's to commit a crime, he can do it himself.'." Spider-Man threatened the hired men.

One of them spoke up. "We don't work for the Kingpin no more. Ain't you hear? The Devil exposed him. Everyone knows that he's Wilson Fisk now. He's sittin' in Rikers right now, man!" The one thug spoke truthfully.

Beneath the mask, Peter was surprised. "Well, see ya later, Bones, Thugs n' Disharmony." He shot off a strand, but a frantic voice stopped him, before he could swing off.

"HEY!!!! You said you would let us go, man!" Thief 2 shouted.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes. "That was before I found out that the Kingpin got busted, Sherlock. Thanks for the tip, by the way. See ya in ten to twenty." He then swung away to find some other crime.

About 15 minutes later, he found an old friend in battle. Bobby Drake, aka Iceman, locked in combat with John Allerdyce, aka Pyro. And the goofball popsicle was losing.

Knowing that he'll need something to smother the flames, Spidey got out the newly designed CO2 capsules out. And used them on Pyro. The Carbon dioxide worked just as well as if it came from a fire extinguisher. In addition to putting the flames, they're also heat sensitive. The webbing sought out the flame spouts and clogged them.

In short, Pyro is shut down.

Spider-Man swung down to check up on his former teammate. Despite his current mind-set, Peter is extremely worried about his friend. "Bobby. Bobby." He whispers into his ears. "Bobby, wake up. Wake up, pal. Come on. Get up." Spidey urged even further.

Bobby moaned. "Come back to bed, Marie. Cyclops won't kill us for being late." He said in his sleep.

Peter was truly shocked. His questions will have to wait. Spidey gently slapped Iceman's cheeks.

It worked.

Bobby opened his eyelids to see an old friend. "Hey, Webs. How ya' doin' buddy?" He asked groggingly.

Before Peter could reply, sirens blared in the distance. He picked up his icy ally and started off to his childhood home. "Looks like we'll have to catch up after you've regained your senses. What little you've started with that is." Spider-Man's thoughts veered back to the past.

Concerning the Amazing Friends. And one time when Peter was willing to leave it all behind.

On one mission, they tackled with Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus) when he caught wind of a pair of time-traveling siblings from the future. He captured them, with the intent of using their technology for his own diabolical reasons. They saved the day, but the brother was not ready for the germ warfare of the 20th Century.

And to make matters worse, Peter fell for the sister. And because of his own impurities (the polluted air around him), Peter was soon sent back home. Afterward Angelica `Angel' Jones, aka Firestar, cried for hours on end. Crying tears of joy.

When Bobby went to visit his family in Long Island, Peter and Angel made love for the first (and sadly, the last) time. What was to follow is something that Peter had to keep buried, because having a sexual fantasy while web slinging is not a good idea. Peter stopped in front of his Aunt May's house in Queens.

He carried his brother in spandex to the garage, where he wouldn't leave ice blocks or huge puddles. A few hours later, Bobby started to come to. "Ohhhhh." He moaned. "What hit me?" Once he regained control of his powers, Iceman reverted back to Bobby Drake.

Peter pulled his mask off. "A walking barbeque pit. That answer your question, ice head?" He answered with an abysmal reply.

Bobby looked up into the familiar eyes he's grown to trust. "Peter. Thank God. I was hoping that was you, and not some figment of my imagination. I've missed you Web-Head." He confessed to his `genetic brother'.

Peter held out his hand to help up Bobby. He helped him into the living room and sat him onto the couch. "So. Mind telling me what that whole `fire vs. ice' thing was about?" Peter questioned his former teammate.

Bobby shrugged. "Why not? Pyro was once my best friend. We met at Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. We hit it off surprisingly. Considering our powers and personalities made us polar opposites, and all that." Bobby noticed Peter nod his head. He continued. "In fact we treated each other like brothers. People actually thought we were siblings." A haggard voice stopped him. Bobby went on though. "But then she came into our lives."

Peter knew what Bobby was going at. He's had his own trouble of balancing the needs of his friends and his lovers. "Go on, buddy." 

Bobby did as asked. "I first knew her as Rogue. It took nearly a year to find out her real name. Marie D'Ancanto. Before I knew it, I was spending all my free time with my girlfriend. And none with my best friend." He sighed. "Turns out, the whole time Pyro was secretly jealous of me. Good home. Good family. Good grades. Great girlfriend. Respect from the other X-Men. If I would've spent more time noticing his pain, he'd still be with us." Bobby said with guilt.

Peter knew he had to set his friend straight. "Listen to me, Bobby. From my experience, I've noticed that villains were always evil. And Pyro is no different." He drew from his various battles.

Bobby shook his head. "This is different, Spidey. I went to bed and woke up in the morning to find out that my best friend is now my arch-enemy. That happened to me and not you."

Peter then confessed something to Bobby that only a few knew beforehand. "I know exactly how you feel. It all  
started with Norman Osbourne. He developed a serum to increase intelligence, strength, speed, stamina and  
agility. The one drawback is that it affected his sanity. It drew him to be mad with power. And that madness affected Harry. Norman's son," He paused. "and my best friend."

Peter continued. "Harry became the next Green Goblin. He overcame the madness. And last I heard, he settled down with his girl. So don't give up. Sometimes it does work out."

The front door opened. A frail, elderly voice echoed. "Peter. Are you home?" Aunt May called out.

"In the living room, Aunt May." Peter responded.

Bobby was freaked out. "Dude! I can't believe you just said that. What's Aunt May going to say when she see's you in your spidey duds!" He shrieked.

Which is the same thing for the past year and a half. "Peter Benjamin Parker! How many times do I have to repeat myself. You clean up your costume after you battle. Land sakes! You'd lose that super-smart head of yours if it wasn't attached!" She lectured her only surviving kin. Without a beat, she continued. "Hello Bobby. How is everything with the X-Men? And when are you going to settle down with that sweet girl of yours?" Only May Parker could say so much without stopping to breathe. And that's pretty impressive for someone who doesn't have an X-gene. Or any powers whatsoever.

The next 30 minutes were used to explain everything that happened. From Peter going M.I.A. to Peter's secret being found out by May. After everything that happened since the Spidey-friends disbanded, Bobby spoke. "Oh, Peter. If you were going through such hard times, the X-Men should have been there for you. I am truly sorry." Bobby apologized from his kind heart.

Peter sat down next to his gifted friend. "Bobby. You nothing to apologize for. Generally, super teams combat evil greater than any single hero. Besides, at the time you were busy against Apocalypse. And I thought Galactus was bad news. But he's nothing compared to that monster. Don't you see Bobby? The X-Men, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and even the Defenders have their own battles. And even I don't go solo. I've got Prowler, Daredevil, Ghost Rider and Dr. Strange watching my back. Heck, even Nick Fury has taken an interest in what I do." Peter smiled at Bobby's change of attitude. _Peter stopped that train of thought before it went too far._

_When that stopped, another started. "Aunt May? Why didn't you tell me that you kept in touch with Bobby. And since we're on the subject, how did you know about Bobby?" Peter asked, with astonishment._

_May clucked her tongue. A sign in advanced age that says laughter. "When I found out that you're Spider-Man Peter, it was forgone conclusion that Bobby is Iceman and Angel is Firestar." She looked at him in a way that she hadn't since he tried to catapult gerbils into space. "Give me some credit, Peter. I may be old, but I'm not stupid."_

_Peter heard Bobby snickering. "Traitor." He said under his breath. Wanting to talk about anything, but Angel, Peter changed the subject. "So Bobby, how's your dad doing? Is he any better?" He asked with great concern._

_Bobby smiled, not one those when he throws a prank. "Good. Thank you for asking. And my parents wanted to say thank you for the flowers and cards. That was a nice gesture." He said with a voice that betrayed his joyful demeanor._

_Peter sighed that his plan worked._

_Almost._

_Bobby spoke up, again. "By the way, Peter, Angel still asks about you. I swear, she loves you now more than before. Listen, Pete, I know this is hard on you, but you have to come to reality. You two are lovers." He saw the angry look that Peter shot at him. "I stand corrected. Former lovers. You two shared a night of passionate love. A very special time together between two people who love each other." Bobby noticed that Peter's facial features toned down quite a bit. "Please think about what I'm saying. If you didn't love Angel, one of your other relationships would have worked. But they didn't. And Angel needs your love, now more than ever." Bobby bit his lip._

_This certainly got Peter's attention. "Bobby? What did you mean by that last part? About her needing my love? Are you not telling me something? Bobby?" Just then, the cold hard fact hit him harder than all of his foes combined. "Something's wrong, isn't there?"_

_Bobby nodded his head. "Yeah. There is." Betraying one friends trust to help her. "Okay. You heard about Angel starting a new team. Right?" He asked._

_Peter looked at him, saying nothing. He nodded._

_Bobby was reaching for all the right answers. "Well. She soon started a relationship with a fellow member. A telekinetic named Vance Astrovick. His street name is Justice." He continued, knowing that this is the right thing to do. "His home life wasn't exactly the greatest. His father beat him everyday. And, well, you know how they say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

_This certainly got Peter's attention. Fully and undivided. "You're saying that he beats her?!" He raged at the top of his lungs._

_Bobby went on. "All I've seen of her is wearing trench coats and sunhats. With the additional excessive mascara and the occasional 70's shades." He wrestled with following fact. But he knows that Peter must know. "She doesn't spend any time with any of her old friends. He's that controlling. Angel's entire life now is devoted to either to the New Warriors or to Vance. No time to herself." Bobby would have finished, if not for the fact that Peter slumped over._

_Bobby put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "There's more, Peter. But you have to let me know if you can handle it."_

_No answer._

_He's afraid that he might have put Peter into a catatonic state. "Peter?"_

_A moment passed before there was a reply. "I can handle the rest."_

_Bobby mustered up the courage to tell the rest. "They're getting married. Soon. And after that, he's going to force her to join the Avengers. Vance is doing his best to keep Angel away from the X-Men. Away from her family." Bobby noticed a change in Peter's attitude._

_Peter felt his heart breaking for what seems for the first time, and yet the last. "She's made her bed, now she has to live with it." He said darkly._

_What he didn't expect was a slap from Aunt May._

_She was red in the face. "Peter Benjamin Parker! How could you say such a thing! I know that you've been burned, but this is Angel we're talking about! You two love each other more than Ben and I had! More than your parents! I don't believe that you'll just push her away because of your stupid fear!" The eldest surviving Parker bellowed. She felt her heart. Just the same steady beat she's always had. "My goodness! That felt good!"_

_May sat down on the coffee table. "Peter. You must listen to me. Go to her. Tell her how you feel. Go and grant Angel her salvation. If there is one life that needs to be saved, it's Angel's." She left it at that._

_Peter got up. "I'm going to her and no one will get in my way." He sniffed his arms. "But first I am going to shower and change into something a little more casual." Peter went up to his room and showered, shaved and got out his father's cologne. Doing what Fury had once told him, Peter put one drop behind each ear. He stood before his mirror. Instead of being in his costume, Peter stood in his reserve tuxedo. The one he wore during special events that the Bugle often covered._

_Peter walked out and entered the garage. Using the savings he had from the Daily Bugle, Peter purchased a motorcycle. He got on, put his helmet on and started the engine. Peter roared out and nearly hit Felicia Hardy, aka The Black Cat. Peter mused silently._

_She was not amused. "Hey! Watch it you-" Felicia cut herself off. "Peter? Where are  
you off to?" The former thief turned super heroine asked. [He only uses his motorcycle   
unless if it's an emergency.] She thought to herself._

_Peter put up his visor. "Sorry, Felicia. But I have to save my girl." He responded  
with a comment that Spider-Man would make. Peter then sped off to Manhattan.   
He didn't even notice his other friends. Flash Thompson. Debra Whitman. Harry   
Osbourne. Liz Allen. Hobbie Brown. |Hmm. Maybe I should write stories about   
the other six? Possibilities are endless.|_

_They all congregated on the multi-billionaire heiress. "Felicia. What's going on? We  
all saw Peter zooming past us, on his hog no less. Like it was a matter of life and   
death." Flash asked in bewilderment. "No matter what, Peter would stop and ask   
us how we're doin'."_

_Felicia, despite being a grade-A detective, is having trouble putting it all in  
perspective. "Peter said that he was going to the save the girl he loves. At   
first I thought it was MJ. Which is odd, considering how she burned him. And   
as Flash pointed out, he was on his Harley-Davidson. Plus, Peter was in his   
tuxedo AND wearing his father's cologne. MJ is allergic to it."_

_Only one person was on the right track. "Hey, remember back in our freshman  
year? Peter always hung out with that Drake guy and the Jones girl?" Debra asked._

_Everyone, but Hobbie, remembered the those two. She continued her hypothesis.  
"Well, she was totally on to Peter like flies to honey." The senior super-brain ranted._

_Flash, who is Debra's boyfriend, caught on. "Yeah! I remember. And there  
was even a rumor that those two did the deed before they went their separate   
ways!" He recounted the very rumor that he started. "Wow! Who would've   
thought it! Out of all of us, Peter was the first to have sex!" Flash was hit on his   
arm for his lack of tact._

_By Debra. She pointed her left hand at him, showing off a very large,  
very expensive diamond engagement ring. "YOU! BE MORE SENSITIVE!" She screamed._

_Hobbie was left in his own thoughts. /No way. That's just not possible. But still.  
Oh, my God./ Even though he is African-American, Hobbie turned white as a ghost   
and green as the Hulk. "Guys? I've just come to a major conclusion. You said that   
Peter and those other two were the best of friends. Right?" He asked._

_The others nodded their heads._

_His gifted hands started to tremble. "And the Spider-Friends showed up  
right the three of them met. Correct?" Hobbie asked._

_Felicia, being one of the three super-heroes present, caught on. "Wait a minute.  
Are you saying that Peter, Angel and Bobby are Spider-Man, Firestar and Iceman?"   
She asked, just as shocked._

_The Prowler in civilian guise, swallowed and nodded. "That's exactly  
what I'm saying." He replied in a raspy voice._

_Liz answered a question that only those three could answer. "Then why didn't  
he tell anyone?"_

_Her boyfriend answered her. "Because if any of his enemies found out,  
his loved ones would be in danger." Harry now knew that from personal   
experience. After freeing himself from his father's insanity, he protected   
New York in Spider-Man's absence. But not as the Green Goblin. But a   
new identity. New, yet familiar. He is now the Gargoyle._

_Felicia and Hobbie raised eyebrows at Harry. I am so busted._

_Meanwhile, Peter was risking every kind of ticket in the police handbook.  
But none of that mattered. He had to get to Angel before it was too late. _

_Finally, Peter caught a break. He found Firestar heading towards an abandoned  
warehouse. Peter stopped in front of the doors. Peter used his spider-strength   
to open the multi-inch titanium doors. "Angel! Angel! It's me, Peter! I need to speak   
with you! Now! I'm desperate! Please! Answer me!" He begged._

_But Angel didn't respond. It was the rest of the Warriors. "I don't know who  
you are or how you found us-" The dark clothed vigilante never finished he sentence._

_Peter grabbed him and threw him at the others. Only Justice stood. "Well,  
what do ya' know. The one guy I absolutely had to meet." His voice went   
to dark. "You hurt my Angel. Now you will pay with your life."_

_The TK mutant scoffed. "Right. Like a [bleep] like her is going places. The  
[bleep] had it coming. Now [bleep] off." Vance cursed at Peter._

_Peter shook his head. "What a mouth you have on you. Guess I'll just have  
to wash it out with a fist." He quipped._

_Before Peter could attack, Vance put a TK hold on him. "You know. It just  
occurred to me. You found the NW home base. That is not an easy feat. So   
that means you are very smart. Do the math on this, genius. This hold acts   
as an anaconda. If you hold your breath, your entire ribcage will be broken.   
If you exhale, the grip will tighten even further. It's your call, freak."_

_Peter was close to losing his life, when another voice spoke up.  
A familiar, feminine voice. "Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?"   
She said bravely._

_Both Vance and Peter turned to see Angel. Fully powered up. And aiming  
for her soon to be ex. "Let him go, Vance. And I might not fry you." She   
threatened the NW leader._

_Vance just laughed it off. "You fry me, you fry him. We are connected  
in the hold. What I feel, he feels."_

_For the first time since leaving Peter, Angelica Jones is brave.  
"That's just a chance that Peter will have to take." She let loose.   
Both men screamed to high heaven. She poured even more power._

_Peter has the edge, due to his gifts. Vance passes out before Peter  
has a chance to. The TK hold loosens and Peter escapes. Angel stopped   
and went to her true love. "Peter? What are you doing here?   
What did you want?" She asked, with just a twinge of fear._

_Peter was feeling well enough to respond. "I wanted to tell you that I  
love you. And was wondering if we could pick up where we left off." He   
waggled his eyebrows at her._

_Angel just laughed it off._

_Several months later._

_Peter and Angel awake in the same bed. "Good morning, Mrs. Parker."  
Peter greeted Angel. "Good morning, Mr. Parker." Angel returned the greeting._

_After reporting to the police and waiting until Peter got out from  
the hospital and Peter and Angel finished up their senior year, the two were married._

_And it was during that very same day that Tony Stark confessed to  
his three young `charges' that he and Iron Man are one and the same.   
And it was he that footed the entire bill. And he gave them 1st Class   
round-trip airline tickets to Hawai'i._

_Angel has a mischievous look on her face.  
"Peter?" She called him in a gentle voice._

_Peter laid his free hand upon her chest. "Yes, my darling Angel?"_

_Angel then said the two words that would shock  
Peter Parker's life forever. "I'm pregnant."_

_For the first time in his life Peter Parker/Spider-Man is speechless._

_peterluvsangel+peterluvsangel+peterluvsangel+peterluvsangel+peterluvsangel_

_I intend to write further stories involving Peter's best college buddies.  
And the wedding itself, with a surprise couple that will blow you away!   
*cough!Fury/Maycough!*_


End file.
